


Knockin' Boots

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Series: One Word Bingo [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Dean Winchester, Drunk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 23:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16881096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: Cas Novak was Dean Winchester’s best friend. Had been for almost three years. The fact that he was madly, completely in love with Cas was a secret he kept to himself. He didn’t want anything to make things weird between them, and he just knew that if Cas found out, things would definitely get weird.They were currently drunk off their asses, laughing and bumping shoulders as they went in Cas’ apartment.





	Knockin' Boots

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the SPN One Word Bingo challenge on Tumblr.   
> The word is boots.  
> Thanks to my beta and spirit twin, maimalfoi.

Cas Novak was Dean Winchester’s best friend. Had been for almost three years. The fact that he was madly, completely in love with Cas was a secret he kept to himself. He didn’t want anything to make things weird between them, and he just knew that if Cas found out, things would definitely get weird.

They were currently drunk off their asses, laughing and bumping shoulders as they went in Cas’ apartment.

“I can’t believe you did that, Dean.” Cas was giggling and snorting.

“Why? Those assholes had it coming. They were jerks.”

Cas flipped the switch to turn on a light. “How much did you win?”

Dean snorted. “I don’t know, maybe a hundred. Serves them right.”

Cas collapsed on the couch. “You’re good at shooting pool, Dean. I’m always impressed.”

Dean sat down heavily beside him. “Yeah? You mean I can do something that impresses the famous Cas Novak?”

Cas shoved him. “Don’t be a goof. I’m always impressed by you. And famous? I hardly think so.”’

Dean grinned at him. “Oh come on, Cas. Everyone reads your articles.”

Cas snorted again. “Everyone? Hardly.”

Dean got lost looking at Cas’ lips. They were so plump and every time Cas ran his tongue over them, it did things to Dean. 

He suddenly realized he’d been staring way too long. He shook his head, and looked into Cas’ eyes. Cas was looking at him with a strange look.

Cas surged forward and kissed Dean. When Dean got over his initial shock, he kissed Cas back. They played tongue tag and Cas won, shoving his tongue into Dean’s mouth. 

Dean put his hand on the back of Cas’ neck and pulled him into a deep kiss. Cas moaned in his mouth.

Before Dean knew what was happening, he was flat on his back, with Cas on top of him and they were making out. Dean’s cock was so hard it hurt where his cock was pressed against the zipper of his pants. He pushed his hips up, grinding against Cas. Cas was hard too.

The tiny part of Dean’s brain still capable of rational thought was screaming, ‘ _ What’s happening?!? _ ’ but it was drowned out by the part of Dean’s brain that was drunk, and that part was so aroused he couldn’t think straight.  

Cas was yanking at Dean’s shirt, trying to get it off. Dean sat up and helped, tossing it aside and then pulling Cas’ shirt off since he was up anyway. Then he laid back down and pulled Cas down for more kissing.

Cas stood up and pulled Dean to his feet.

“Let’s take this to the bedroom.” 

They kissed all the way down the hall, bumping into the walls and giggling into each other’s mouths. When they finally got to the bedroom, Dean stood still and watched as Cas took off his pants and underwear. He finally got the message that he should take his pants off too, so he shimmied out of them and his own boxers, nearly falling over in his haste.

Cas chuckled at him, them pulled him to the bed and they fell on it. Cas landed on top of Dean, and Dean spread his legs to make room for Cas between them.

Their cocks rubbed against each other and they both groaned. Dean heard himself say, “Cas, fuck me.” But it seemed to be coming from someplace far away. Cas leaned over and grabbed a half full bottle of lube from the table beside the bed. He sat back and poured some into his hand.

Then he looked at Dean with a confused look. “I don’t have any condoms.”

Dean giggled. “Don’t need any. Just fuck me.” He just had to laugh at the goofy look Cas got on his face.

Cas grinned. “Lift your legs, baby.” Dean lifted them high.

When Cas’ finger slid into him, it was like someone splashed cold water on him. What the fuck were they doing? He tried to ask Cas, tried to tell him he loved him, tell him  _ anything _ , but when he opened his mouth, the only thing that came out was a moan.

Cas was pressing the head of his cock against Dean’s hole and Dean wanted it, wanted Cas, more than he’d ever wanted anything in his life… hell he wanted it more than his life. If he died tomorrow, he’d die happy. 

Cas slid in. Dean groaned and pushed against him. 

Cas looked so serious, like he was trying to memorize this moment. 

“You’re so fucking beautiful, Dean. I’ve wanted this for so long.”

Dean couldn't believe it. Cas had wanted him? But then Cas was fully inside him and beginning to pull out and slide back in and Dean couldn’t think.

Dean wrapped his legs around Cas’ hips and met every push. It was better than he ever imagined, even in his wildest fantasies. 

Cas leaned forward and kissed Dean, and Dean wrapped his arms around Cas’ shoulders and held him there, devouring his mouth and feeling Cas’ hot breath on his lips.

Dean was going to come. He thrust up against Cas’ belly, urgently needing the friction, and came. He moaned out Cas’ name over and over.

Cas managed a few more thrusts and then he came. Dean felt the warm cum inside him and it was almost as good as the orgasm. 

Cas pulled out and laid down next to Dean. 

When he could speak, he lifted his head and looked at Cas. Cas’ blue eyes were shining in the half light. 

“Cas? I… I love you. I have for years. I don’t expect you to…”

Cas put his index finger against Dean’s lips.

“I love you too.”

 

When Gabriel heard about them, he laughed so hard he choked.

“‘Bout time you two knocked boots. The angst and eye-fucking was getting nauseating.”

Cas laughed and Dean threw a piece of popcorn at him. But they couldn’t disagree with the sentiment. 

 


End file.
